


Intervention

by ereshai



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a werewolf looks a lot like being in an abusive relationship, if you're looking at it from the outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Not nearly as angsty as the summary makes it sound.

Erica strolled into the classroom, reveling in the satisfaction that always came when everyone who used to barely glance at her now stared at her openly. She might get tired of it one day, but that was a long way off.

She walked over to an empty seat in the back. It was her usual spot; the social seating arrangement had yet to catch up to her new-found hot girl status. Not that she cared. Appreciative looks were fine, but she had no interest in talking to people who only wanted to talk to her now that she was ‘pretty’. She had the pack if she wanted to be social.

Amy was in her usual spot, reading a book and ignoring everyone around her. They weren’t friends, exactly, but they were friendly. As often as they had been thrown together by their mutual outcast status, it was just easier to get along.

Erica tossed her textbook onto the desk and sat down. Amy glanced up from her book, nodded briefly, and then went back to reading. Well, Amy certainly wasn’t treating her any differently, and she ignored the little flare of relief she felt at the thought. Not everything had changed.

The bell rang and the teacher called the class to order. Erica rested her chin on her hand and stared at the blackboard while her mind wandered. She practiced isolating, identifying, and in some cases, ignoring, different smells in the room, until the riffling of pages caught her attention. She looked around and saw everyone opening their books. She opened hers to a random page, unconcerned that she didn’t know what she was supposed to be looking at. It was the wrong book for this class, anyway.

She zoned out again, going over last night’s ‘training’ in her head. Derek’s idea of training was really stupid and really painful. She couldn’t figure out what he was trying to teach them, but she was getting the idea he didn’t know either.

Class finally ended. She closed her book and started to leave, but Amy’s soft, “Hey, got a minute?” stopped her.

“Yeah?” The attitude came automatically now, along with the smirk.

“I’d congratulate you on your new self-confidence, but,” Amy tilted her chin, indicating the bruise on Erica’s arm that was just barely visible under the cuff of her jacket, “I don’t know if it’s everything it’s cracked up to be.”

Erica tugged at her sleeve. “Just a little accident.”

“Yeah, I bet you ran into a door. That happen a lot?”

“It’s nothing. Why do you even care?”

“This isn’t the first bruise I’ve noticed since you burst from your cocoon.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Erica just shook her head.

“Look, I know we aren’t BFFs, but if you need help, you know, getting away from someone, I can talk to my mom. That’s what she does.”

“Uh, thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Here, take these. Just in case.” Amy handed her two pamphlets - one with information on the local women’s shelter, the other titled ‘Warning Signs of Domestic Violence’ - grabbed her books and stood to leave.

“Thanks,” Erica said again. Part of her wanted to laugh. If it had been anyone else, she would have. It was nice to think someone cared. Maybe they could have been real friends. But it was too little, too late.

What she had now was better, bruises and all.


End file.
